


always looking over my shoulder

by MagnusTesla



Series: Iruka Week 2021 - Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, Light Angst, M/M, Missing-Nin, Umino Iruka Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi tried to make things work in Konoha, to love their village in spite of all her flaws.Written for Iruka Week 2021 | Day 5: Missing-Nin
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 - Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201073
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	always looking over my shoulder

“Is Naruto asleep?”

Iruka nods, shifting the small boy in his arms, his face finally slack with sleep. He looks peaceful, though the still-fresh tear tracks drying across whiskered cheeks paint another story. 

“We can’t linger for too long,” Kakashi says, draping a blanket across Iruka’s shoulders before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “We’ll head south. There’s a fishing village by the coast where we can start over.”

There’s nothing that can stop the sob that wrenches itself from deep within Iruka’s chest, exhaustion and anguish finally pouring over.

“Why cant they leave us alone? Haven’t we done enough?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment. Your comments fuel me to keep writing! 
> 
> Find me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
